Pedido especial
by Straw Heart
Summary: Porque no hay nada que Erza ame más que el pastel de fresa, ¿Verdad?


Holis! Sigo viva! Solamente sin mucha inspiración, al menos no para terminar lo que ya había empezado. Les dejo lo más reciente que ha salido de mi cabeza. Un one-shot, para no preocuparme en terminarlo después. Disfruten!

.

**Disclaimer**: ni Fairy Tail, ni Cake by the Ocean, me pertenecen.

**Pairing**: Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernández.

.

_I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_

.

La relación de Erza con Mirajane siempre había sido... complicada. Problemática, violenta, intensa son otros adjetivos que podrían describirla también.

En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, siendo apenas unas niñas, casi inmediatamente se encontraron compitiendo entre sí, y en más formas que solo físicas. Son como peces beta, algunos pueden decir.

Efectos secundarios de ser un alfa, Erza siempre dice encogiéndose de hombros. Ni ella ni Mirajane se preocupan más por eso. También, siempre hubo una especie de entendimiento entre ellas. El tipo de conocimiento que solo puede compartirse con alguien que tiene que lidiar con la misma mierda que una, con un pasado y obligaciones similares – proteger a sus niños.

(Porque no importa lo que a Grey o Natsu lo nieguen o se quejen, ellos eran sus niños. Ella les enseñó a leer, escribir, incluso a comer bien, ¡Carajo!).

Las cosas cambiaron después de la "muerte" de Lissana. Perder a un ser querido, especialmente a alguien tan importante para Mirajane como lo era su hermana pequeña, puede cambiar a una persona de manera indescriptible. Te destruye, hace una grieta en la parte más profunda de tu interior y destruye tus creencias. La pena es así de horrible.

Pero al final, ellas todavía conocían a la otra. Durante este tiempo la relación de Erza y Mirajane mejoró mucho, siendo la pelirroja una de las pocas que podía sacar un poco del antiguo yo de Mirajane. Y ahora, sin tener más peleas, incluso se hicieron amigas (no amigas como Lucy-Erza, más como amigas alfa-alfa en una tregua. Algo así como que, en lugar de compartir el mismo par de pantalones viajeros, como Lucy y Erza pueden hacer, Mirajane y Erza buscarían al fabricante y lo forzarían, de manera _violenta_, a hacerles de cada una un par de pantalones que parecieran iguales –mismo color, apariencia– pero que estuvieran hechos a medida para cada una).

Con el regreso de Lissana la personalidad de Mirajane mejoró, haciendo una mezcla de lo mejor de su yo pasado y actual, y su amistad mejoró aún más. Era como si hubiera madurado con ellas, algo real y alegre.

Pero aun así, Erza no confía en Mirajane más allá de lo que la pueda aventar (esto se aplica a todas partes excepto al campo de batalla) a menos claro que sea una cuestión de comida.

Mirajane es una diosa en la cocina, y todos lo saben. Todo lo que toca a Mirajane se convierte en un delicatessen. Ella puede derrotar totalmente a cualquier chef de primer nivel cualquier día, tanto en la cocina como en un hexágono. Y lo ha hecho, ambos, pero esa es otra historia.

Así que cuando Mirajane le sugirió que ordenara su pastel de cumpleaños de esta increíble pastelería, Erza aceptó sin preguntar. Mira conoce de comida.

La pastelería era el paraíso en la tierra para Erza. Comida increíble, olor increíble y una increíble variedad de pasteles.

Puede que Erza haya llorado un poco.

E, inspirada por estos sentimientos, en lo que después llamaría un momento de locura, pidió este enorme pastel del mismo tamaño de Wendy.

Era la perfección hecha pastel. De vainilla con relleno de crema y fresas naturales, cubierto con un mousse de chocolate blanco, fresas y frambuesas, era exactamente su tipo de pastel favorito, pero mejor. En palabras simples, era todo lo que Erza había soñado.

Quería casarse con ese pastel. Tener a sus bebés (sus cup-cakes, como los llamaría cualquier chef conocedor) y luego comérselos también.

Tan feliz, no, en éxtasis ante la vista de la torta, Erza no era consciente de la sonrisa malvada que apareció en el rostro angelical de Mirajane.

* * *

Erza esperó su pastel, nerviosa como quinceañera a punto de bailar el vals (o perrear hasta el suelo), tan emocionada que no había podido comer todo el día.

Se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Ni siquiera su canción favorita (Cake by the Ocean, por supuesto) tocando en repetición había podido distraerla.

Era la noche anterior a su cumpleaños, y estaba sola en su habitación en Fairy Hills por dos razones: no quería que la juzgaran (incluso Erza admite que comprar un pastel gigantesco no era uno de sus movimientos más brillantes, aunque sí lo es porque nunca puedes tener suficiente pastel) y, lo más importante, ella no quería compartir.

Ese pastel es suyo, maldita sea.

Así que ella esperó, y esperó, y esperó.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a la pastelería y hacer que le _dieran_ su pastel, por las buenas o las malas, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Su corazón literalmente saltó un latido.

\- ¡Finalmente!

Erza abrió la puerta con tal fuerza que se estrelló contra la pared e hizo una grieta.

De pie frente a ella había dos tipos de repartidores, que se parecían sospechosamente a Natsu y Gray con bigotes falsos, cargando una enorme caja con obvio esfuerzo.

\- Buenas noches, señora – dijo el repartidor de pelo oscuro – venimos a entregar su .. ejem, _paquete especial_.

El de pelo rosa comenzó a emitir sonidos que parecían risas ahogadas y tosidos.

No muy discretamente su compañero le pisó el pie, mandándole una mirada fulminante cuando el agredido abrió la boca para quejarse.

Con una gigantesca sonrisa que mostraba unos colmillos demasiado afilados, el repartidor de pelo rosa exclamo – ¡Sí, muy especial!

El repartidor de pelo oscuro miro al techo, pidiendo paciencia al cielo.

Afortunadamente para este par, Erza los ignoró – ¡Dame eso! - exigió, lanzándoles un puñado de dinero en la caras y tratando de tomar la caja.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda con ...?

_Zaz_!

Las palabras del repartidor fueron cortadas con la puerta cerrada en sus caras.

Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de estallar en risas histéricas y huir, dejando atrás un rastro de ropa.

Dentro de su habitación, Erza dejó la caja en el piso con el mayor cuidado, como si fuera su recién nacido. Retirando lentamente la tapa de la caja, Erza miró en cámara lenta cómo se iba descubriendo el amor de su vida delante de ella.

Se quedó sin aliento, su aliento dejándola.

Con manos temblorosas, metió un dedo en la crema y se la llevo a la boca, cerrando los ojos por instinto para saborear el betún.

Erza sintió entonces lo que solo es comparable con un orgasmo en su paladar.

Su pulso se aceleró, su cuerpo se estremeció de placer, sus pupilas se dilataron, y por un momento pudo jurar que sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

Fue perfecto.

Erza se enamoró.

Queriendo probarlo todo, ella agarró una espada hecha con el único propósito de cortar pastel (todos en el gremio se rieron de ella por eso, ¡¿Pero quién se ríe ahora, perras?!) y, lentamente, saboreando cada segundo, Erza comenzó a cortar lo que iba a ser la primera rebanada de la noche, y en ese momento...

\- ¿Eh?

... Encontró resistencia.

Erza parpadeó.

Tal vez fue el ángulo equivocado, razonó. Este era un pastel especial, después de todo. No lo podía tratar como uno más.

Decidida, Erza rodeó el pastel e intentó cortarlo nuevamente... solo para encontrar la misma barrera misteriosa. Lo intentó desde todos los lados, empujando con su fuerza monstruosa, y sin embargo, no daba muestras de ceder.

-_¿Oh?_

Un aura oscura y malvada la cubrió.

-_ ¿Osas burlarte de mí?_

Invocando su espada más afilada y fuerte, en un rápido movimiento atacó violentamente el pastel, cortando la barrera y rebanando el pastel por la mitad. Betún y pastel volaron contra la pared. Por un momento no pasó nada, y luego el pastel se partió por la mitad, cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡!

Erza habría gritado, llorado, tal vez incluso se habría lanzado al pastel en el piso para pedirle perdón a su precioso y _tal vez incluso habría empezado a comérselo en el suelo, porque la regla de los 5 segundos ex un hecho científico y todo eso,_ pero se encontró que estaba aturdida en su lugar.

Paralizada.

La palabra shock no es suficiente para describir lo que sintió Erza cuando, después de cortar su pastel especial, lo que vio dentro, debajo del pan y el betún, era una especie de caja transparente de algo parecido al acrílico. Y, libre de la caja, Jellal Fernández cayó frente a ella, aterrizando sobre su cara y con el trasero al aire.

Su muy desnudo trasero al aire.

Pasó un momento, ninguno de ellos moviéndose una pulgada. Jellal probablemente porque se había desmayado sin oxígeno. Erza solo porque su mente acababa de romperse.

\- ¿Je-Je-Jellal? – tartamudeó, y su voz se parecía más a la de Lucy que a la suya.

No respuesta.

De repente, Erza se dio cuenta de que todo Jellal estaba desnudo. Toda su sangre abandonó su cuerpo, solo para regresar a su cara en un segundo, convirtiéndola en el mismo color de su cabello.

Lo último que supo fue que escuchó un grito desgarrador (el suyo) y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Mirajane estaba secando unos vasos, canturreando una canción (Cake by the Ocean, porque era muy apropiada para su última maquinación) cuando un grito resonó desde la distancia en todo el gremio.

Todos se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo y comenzaron a mirar alrededor buscando el origen del ruido.

Mirajane se detuvo, con un vaso en la mano – Ara, ara – murmuró, sus labios curvándose en su sonrisa más perversa y satisfecha. Todos en el bar dieron un paso atrás por instinto, temblando de miedo.

Mirajane felizmente reanudó su canto y dejó el vaso que estaba secando, tomando uno nuevo en su lugar.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Erza!

.

* * *

.

Reviews?


End file.
